


Wilder Mind

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Cars (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Humanized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: Doctor Paul Hudson is a man of many secrets and just when Lightning McQueen thinks he's figured the old man out he's thrown a curveball. When Doc's daughter-in-law passes away Doc's son and grandchildren move to Radiator Springs.





	1. Wilder Mind

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and finally put pen to paper. A lot more things about Doc's past are going to come out in things like flashbacks. I just Doc so much and after seeing Cars 3 finally I wanted to do this. Deferntly an AU.

_"It's in my blood, it's in my water_   
_You try to tame me, tame me from the start"_

\---

He rolled his back as best he could in the full seat and back harness he was wearing. This was his favorite part of the day. The smell of nitromethane runs through the air and filled his lungs. How is father couldn’t love this he didn’t know. Getting to the line his crew chief lifted the fiberglass body of his car and gave him the thumbs up. Taking a breath, he readies himself for the upcoming race. It was only a quarter mile, but the fastest quarter mile of his life.

The body panel was dropped back into place and the driver staged at the line. The stage lights turned blue filling the bottom half of the circle then another blue filling it all the way. Inhaled slowly waiting for the Gs to hit his body. Slamming on the gas and shifting gears he jumped as the light turned green.

Screaming down the track he shifted gears again feeling the force hit his chest pushing him back into the seat.

“Damn good light!” his crew chief cheered over the radio.

“Parker is getting loose.” He heard a second later over the radio.

Unable to turn his head to check on his running mate he shifted gears again hoping to get away from in case.

Something hit his back half and he felt the car get away from him.

“Ben! Hit the chutes!” His chief screamed at him. “Ben!”

His funny car ripped itself from his hands sending it to the wall across the way hitting the nose first before it started to roll over again and again. The fiberglass body was ripped away from the roll cage. The funny car finally came to a stop on its side.

It’s driver unaware of the world around him.

\---

_Fall of 2005, Radiator Springs, AZ_

Doc had been acting strange for the last few weeks and Lightning could not figure it out. He watched the old man from inside Flo’s Café and Gas Station as he was on the phone again. He had never seen Doc use his cellphone so much. Something was going on and the old man wouldn’t tell him it was it was.

“Who’s Doc on the phone with?” Lightning asked Sally.

Sally was too engrossed in the paperwork for the new racing headquarters to answer at first. Looking over at her boyfriend before out the window at the older man she shrugged. “No idea.” She finally said.

“He’s been acting weird.” Lightning played with his food on his plate.

Sally picked up her drinking glass. “Maybe he’s getting calls from old friends, Stickers.” She said taking a drink. “Never know. He was gone for a long time.”

There was a shrug from the young blond.

He was still playing with his food when Doc came back in joining them at the table. There was a soft grunt from the old man as he sat across from the pair. Picking up his napkin placing it in his lap Doctor Paul Hudson said nothing about his phone call.

“Stop playing with your food.” He did scold Lightning like a child still.

“Sorry,” Lightning muttered putting his fork down.

“How the plans coming, Sally?” Doc took a bite of his sandwich looking over at her.

“Pretty good, Doc. The county cleared all the plans and we’re taking bids for some contracting companies. We should be up and running before the start of next season.” She said all excited.

There was a small smirk on the old man’s face hearing it all. “Good,” he grabbed his coffee cup. “I have to go out of town for a little while.” He told them both.

Lightning’s head popped up. “Why? Is everything ok? Where you are going?”

“Everything is fine, Rookie. Just heading down to Georgia to see some folks.”

“You want me to come with?”

“Monty. I’m fine.”

It was rare that Doc called him by his name and Lightning thought it was even stranger to hear the old man say it. 

“I’ll be gone for a week. Tops.”

“Alright. At least let me drive you to the airport.”

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ, Week Later_

“Will you stop moping around, Stickers? I bet you Doc is having the time of his life.”

Lightning kicked a rock as they walked back to Doc’s house. It was strange to be in it without him. He just hoped Sally was right. Doc really did deserve to go out and have some fun. But Lightning couldn’t help but worry about the man. He was like a father to him.

“I’m sure you’re right, Sally.”

“I know I am,” she said with a smile. “Did you do the dishes yet? Doc hates when you leave the dishes in the sink.”

Lightning rolled his eyes at her. “I did, thank you.” He was keeping the house clean with nothing else to do while Doc was gone. He just had to laundry now. God, he hated laundry.

Sally gently pushed him trying to get him to smile. “He’ll be home soon.”

Lightning gave her a little smile as he opened the door to the house turning on the hallway light. “I know he will be. It’s just strange being here without him.” The house felt empty without the older man.

\---

_Thomasville, GA_

Little Sarah looked up at her grandfather holding onto his hand tight as they crossed the street. Her little grey eyes twinkled for a moment. Doc was glad to get her out of the house and away from the sadness.

“Daddy said you lived here?”

“I did, I was a little younger than your brother.” Doc watched for cars before they crossed the street. They were heading towards the large oak tree in the middle of town. They grabbed some pizza from a somewhere close so they could have some lunch under the tree.

“Was the tree here then too?” She asked.

“It was, honey.”

She made a face before giggling. “You’re old.”

“I am, baby girl. I am.” He couldn’t help but chuckle. Out of the mouth of babes came truth.

They found a spot under the tree and Sarah placed the blanket on the ground. She dropped down easily onto the ground looking up at her grandfather waiting for him. Doc was a little slower getting down there. He handed her the box that her small pizza in it.

“Are you excited to come live with me?” Doc opened his own little pizza box.

“Sorta. I don’t want to leave my friends.” She said taking the soda can from him. “But Daddy is sad.”

Doc opened his bottle of water. “He is, baby. He’s going to be sad for a while.”

Sarah nodded eating the sausage off her pizza slowly. “I miss Mommy.”

“I know you do. Your Daddy lost his Mommy when he was little too.” Doc said softly bumping his shoulder into her. “You can talk to us both anytime, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, Grandpa.”

\---

_Thomasville, GA, later that night_

Sitting in his suit Ben held onto his tie too exhausted to get himself undressed. At least the funeral was over. That was the hardest part of the day. Watching his poor daughter breakdown in tears as the coffin of her mother passed by broke his heart again.

His father thankfully got her to sleep tonight. Ben was just so exhausted he couldn’t get himself out kitchen chair once they got home over an hour ago.

“Dad?”

Ben looked up at his son. Paul looked just as exhausted as he did.

“Hey buddy,” he forced a smile to his face.

“Are you alright?” Paul had changed clothes after a shower. “That’s a stupid question.”

Ben shook his head. “I’m tired, bud.”

Paul nodded going to pour his father a cup of coffee. “Are Sarah and I going back with Grandpa?” He asked putting the cup next to his father’s elbow.

“If you want. Is your room packed up?”

“Yeah, just need to get Indy’s tank done.”

“I can do that. You feed him yesterday?” His father took a drink from his mug.

“Yeah, he should be good for a week. Just in time for me to feed him when he gets there.”

Ben nodded shaking his head for a moment. “Did you show Grandpa your buddy?”

Paul chuckled a little bit. “I did. He did not like him. Wouldn’t even touch him. Made Sarah laugh.” Paul smiled a little bit. It was nice to see his sister laugh even just for a moment. “She wants a dragon really bad.”

“I know she does. Something to look into once we get back to Arizona. Something to take her mind off everything.” Ben finally pushed himself up from the chair letting out a grunt. God, he felt so old right now.

“Go to bed, son.” He gave his son a hug holding onto him for a moment. Paul relaxed into his father’s hold arms wrapped around his dad. “I love you, Paulie.”

He nodded against his dad’s shoulder. “Love you too, Dad.” His eyes closed as his father kissed his head. “Try to sleep tonight.”

“I will, son. Promise.”

Paul pulled away nodding his head rubbing his face a little. As much as he was hurting, he couldn’t think of what his father was going through. Twice his mother had gone through breast cancer and Paul really thought she could beat this second time around. He didn’t know what happened, but she just went downhill this time.

He had come home from school last week and she was gone. His father was sobbing, and Paul didn’t need to ask why. His mother was gone. Her fight was long and hard on them all, but mostly his Dad. Paul had sat outside the office on the floor and cried while his Dad had called Grandpa.

Together they had told Sarah who went screaming for their mother. Paul had to grab her before she reached their parent’s room where their mother’s body was a few hours ago. His Dad still hadn’t slept in their room and Paul couldn’t blame him.

Giving his dad one last hug Paul pulled away heading upstairs to his room and pet ball python, Indy. He past Grandpa on his way getting a hug from the man before going up the stairs. He wanted to hear what they would talk about, but the sixteen-year-old knew better.

Dropping himself back into the kitchen chair Ben covered his face with his hands. He felt the warm hand of his father’s resting on his shoulder before giving it a squeeze. His father knew what he was going through, better than anyone.

“I’m so tired, Dad.”

“I know, son.” The hand went to his son’s head. Doc’s thumb gently rubbing over Ben’s forehead. “Go lay down. I’ll take the couch.”

Ben shook his head lifting his head from his hands. “I am not letting you sleep on the couch. You need some real sleep too." 

“Ben- “

“Did you see Uncle Henry yet?” He wanted to talk about something else. Anything other than Sharon.

Doc’s shoulders fell. “I have not, no. Don’t change the subject, Ben.”

“Go talk to your brother, Dad.” He would get away by going to take a shower. He needed to get out of this suit.

“You’re so stubborn.” Doc shook his head. He had seen his brother at the funeral, but they didn’t have a chance to really talk.

“I wonder where I got that from.”

Doc shook his head. Ben was right he should go see and talk to his brother before they all took off for Arizona. It could be the last time they saw each other. Fifty years’ worth of not talking was a lot to get over in a short amount of time. But he had to try.

Grabbing his son’s spare set of keys Doc took towards the door. He climbed into his son’s 1970’s Chevelle SS turning her over. The car fired up purring under him. Doc smiled. His son loved his cars as much as he did. The beautiful black body with white racing strips was well taken care of as Doc pulled her out of the driveway.

Knowing where his brother would be at this time of night Doc drove through the familiar streets of Thomasville. He drove past Laurel Hill Cemetery where both his parents were buried letting out a soft sigh. A nice amount of folks had shown up for Sharon’s funeral today and it touched Doc to see the town gather around the family at this moment.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Cotter Pin Doc sat there for a moment letting out a soft sigh. He wondered how much of a good idea this was. Just walking into the bar that his brother hung out in. There was a knock on the window. A smiling face of a woman he knew very well was looking at him.

“You comin’ in, Hud?” She asked smiling sweetly.

Doc smirked hearing that nickname. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll be right there, Lou.”

Waiting till she was inside Doc dragged himself out of his son’s car. He missed his Hornet right now. Fixing his collar on his sweater Doc went for the door. Pushing the door open to the Cotter Pin his four greatest friends were sitting at their normal table. A beer was waiting for him at an open spot.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in.”

\---

“You’re a son of a bitch, you know that?” Smokey asked him, pulling out a cigarette. He offered one to his little brother.

Doc shook his head at the offer. He promised Ben that he would quit smoking after Sharon’s second diagnosis. “It’s been awhile.”

“A while, Hud? A while is two years.” Junior shook his head. “Welcome home either way.”

Doc smiled picking up his beer and clicking it with Junior’s.

“How’s Ben?” Smokey asked ordering another round for the table.

Doc shrugged a little. “He’s Ben. Playing it close to the chest like always.”

The table agreed.

“Just like his father.” Lou ribbed him a bit. But Doc knew they all agreed with her.

“When you leavin’?” Smokey asked trying to get to the point. He knew his baby brother wasn’t going to stick around for long. He didn’t the last time, so why would this time be any different?

“The kids and I are leaving at the end of the week.”

“That gives us a few days with you!” Lou said excitedly grabbing Doc’s arm. “Oh Hud, I’ve missed you.”

“He’s married, Lou,” Smokey said staring down his brother.

Lou’s face dropped a little bit letting go of his arm.

Doc shook his head. “You know I’m a widower, Henry.” His brother was glaring holes into him and he knew why. This was a bad idea.

Lou reached over and took Doc’s hand giving it a squeeze. Doc didn’t let her pull away. He wasn’t going to let this end in a fight with his brother, no matter how hard Smokey tried.

“Ben has already put the house on the market, and he’s had a few offers. He wants to get the kids back to normal as quick as he can.” Doc tore his eyes away from his brother looking towards Lou, River, and Junior.

“Then you’re just gonna run again?”

Doc rolled his eyes. Alright, they were going to do this here in front of their friends and the town. “I’m not running. I’m going home. I’m taking my grandchildren back home with me.”

“Sounds like running to me.”

“Alright Henry, what climbed up your ass and died?”

The beer bottle slammed on the table.

“The fact that my little brother can’t be bothered to pick up a phone to tell me he’s alive. Or the fact that I didn’t know I had a nephew till he moves here with his pretty wife and infant son? What about seeing my said brother on the TV?” The older of the two growled. “Or not knowing you were alive for the past fifty years?”

Doc sighed a little bit. Henry was right about it all.

“Henry- “

“Save it, _Doc.”_ Smokey pushed himself up from the table heading over to the dartboard.

There was an awkward pause before Doc stood up throwing a few singles on the table to cover his drink. “That’s my cue to leave. I’ll see you all around.”

\---

_Thomasville, GA, Two Days Later_

“You going to talk to him again?” Ben asked flipping some pancakes over.

“I might get a dart to the face.” Doc was fixing the eggs for the kids.

It would be their last day in the house. They were leaving for Arizona tonight. Doc hoped the flight wouldn’t be terrible with a teenager and a six-year-old. Sally was going to meet them at the airport in Flagstaff in the morning.

“Dad,” Ben tried.

“I know. I know. I should talk to him. But he’s angry, Ben. I don’t really blame him for being angry.”

Ben shrugged. He flipped a few pancakes onto a plate. They were Sarah’s favorite. Ben made sure to make a few with some blueberries in them. This was the only house she had ever known and the same with Paul. This was going to be hard on them both.

Paul came down first with Indy wrapped around his upper arm.

“I should at least tell him I’m going.”

Both younger men wanted to see how long it would take their grandfather/father to see the white snake.

“Jesus Christ!” Doc dropped the spatula. Both Ben and Paul laughed. “Hush, both of you.” Doc picked up the dropped spatula throwing it in the sink before grabbing another one. “Must you bring that _thing_ in here?”

“He’s part of the family, Grandpa!”

“He is not!” Doc turned back to the stove trying not to look at the snake. “I can’t believe you’re bring that thing into my house.”

“Indy is harmless. We had a cat meaner than him.” Ben turned off his burner moving the pan away. “Plus, he fits in with those blue eyes of his.” Ben ran his finger under the python’s chin. “Sarah is even good with him.”

“With who?” Sarah asked bouncing in sitting at the table.

“With Indy,” Paul placed a glass of juice in front of his sister.

“I love Indy!” She said smiling at her brother in thanks.

“Sounds like Grandpa is a big chicken.” Ben teased. He whispered in his son’s ear to please take Indy back upstairs. Paul nodded quickly slipping out.

“I am no such thing, Benjamin Henry”

Ben smirked at the use of his full name and his daughter laughed a little bit. “Daddy’s in trouble!”

“Aren’t I always?” He smiled at his daughter sitting next to her. “Are you ready to fly on a plane?”

Sarah nodded her head as her father loaded her plate with pancakes and eggs. “Is it going to be fun?” She asked them both looking between them. She had never flown before.

“It will be, yes.” Grandpa had told her pouring himself and Ben some coffee.

Paul came back downstairs this time snake free much to his Grandfather’s relief. “Are we going to get to see Lightning McQueen?” He asked looking excited at the idea. 

Ben snorted.

Doc looked over at his son before at his grandson. “You will, yes. His girlfriend Sally is picking us up at the airport.” He must explain to Lightning about what was going to happen in the next few weeks. Doc knew the young racer was going to be confused. “He’s building a racing headquarters out there,” Doc explained to them. He saw Ben roll his eyes.

“That’s cool,” Paul said passing the butter to his sister.

\---

_Thomasville, GA, That Night_

“We’ll call you when we get home,” Doc told Ben as the kids hugged their father.

It would be a few days before they all got to see each other. Ben was driving cross country with most of the family possessions. The rest of it was being shipped by a moving company. His Chevelle in a trailer with Indy hanging out with Ben in the family pickup truck.

“Be safe all of you.” He hugged his daughter one more time kissing the side of her head. He told her to be good and he would see her in three days. Telling her that he loved her Ben passed Sarah to his father giving his son a hug. Ben told him the same thing before watching them all get into the waiting taxi.

\---

_"But I thought we believed in an endless love"_


	2. Where are You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids make it to Radiator Springs and meet Lightning for the first time.

Chapter Two: Where are You Now

 _The love that we had shared._  
_As I took my leave to go_

\---

_Flagstaff Pulliam Airport, AZ_

Paul fixed his grip on his sister’s book bag looking over at his grandfather. “Are you sure you don’t want me to carry her?”

“I’m sure,” Doc told him rubbing Sarah’s back. Little Sarah had her forehead pressed against her grandfather’s neck and her arms warped around him the best she could. She had fallen asleep on the flight between Phoenix and Flagstaff and Doc couldn’t bring himself to wake her.

Spotting Sally as they stepped out Doc gave her a little wave and smile.

“Doc,” Sally said with a smile.

“Hello Sally,” He told her rubbing Sarah’s back gently. “Sally, this is my grandson Paul and this sleeping thing is my granddaughter Sarah.”

Sally smiled softly at the little girl as she curled into her grandfather’s hold. “Long flight?” She reached out to shake Paul’s hand.

The teenager gave her a polite smile. “It was alright,” he told her. “Took a nap.”

Sally chuckled taking one of the bags from the teenager. “Good.”

“How’s Lightning?” Doc asked slowly rubbing Sarah’s back as she started to wake up.

“He’s alright. Pacing the house. Doesn’t know what to do without you home to give him orders.” Sally chuckled as they walked out of the small airport.

Doc shook his head as they stepped outside. Following Sally closely Paul went to reach for the handle of the backseat.

“I’ll sit in the back, bud.”

Paul gave his grandfather a look but shrugged to go sit in the front seat. Unlocking the car for the three of them she placed the book bags in the trunk of the car.

“I don’t bite, kiddo.” She teased Paul a little bit.

The teenager’s face turned red a little bit as he sat in the front seat. He shot a glare at his grandfather when the man chuckled a little bit. Doc gently placed Sarah in the booster seat that Sally picked up for the drive. Clicking her belt into place Doc pressed a kiss to the child’s forehead.

There was a little whine from Sarah as she woke up for a moment before she fell back asleep in the booster seat. The poor little thing was worn out from the two flights. Doc was proud of her. She had done rather well on them. Doc tucked the blanket that Sally kept in the car around her shoulders keeping her warm.

Tucking himself in his own seat Doc rested his head against the headrest for a moment. Just like his granddaughter, he was exhausted, and those flights were long. Opening his eyes he watched Sally start the car.

Pulling away from the curb Doc listened to Sally slowly work his grandson out of his shell. Paul could be a lot like himself. He was quiet and well reserved and when he spoke it was with a purpose. Doc smirked a little bit watching Sally and his namesake speak as they drove back home.

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ_

Little Sarah woke up halfway home and yawned reaching over smiling at her grandpa. They chatted for a bit before Sally pulled into the Flo’s Café parking lot.

“Where are we?” Sarah asked undoing her belt looking around the little town.

“You hungry?” Doc asked pulling himself out of the car.

Sarah nodded running to the other side of the car to grab Doc’s hand. “Grandpa?” She looked over at Sally before looking at Doc. “Who’s that?”

“That’s Sally, honey.” He told her with a smile. “That’s Lightning’s girlfriend.”

There was a soft ‘oh’ from the little girl. Doc reached for the door holding it open for the little girl. Doc waited till Paul took the door from him. Doc reached down to pick Sarah up. She had her moments of being shy when it came to new people.

Giving Flo a wave when he sat down placing Sarah down in the seat. Paul sits down across from his sister giving her a smile. Sally next to Paul. Flo came over to bring two cups of coffee for Doc and Sally and menus for the kids.

“Hey Doc, welcome home.” She said gently patting his shoulder. “Hi, Paulie.”

Paul smiled at Flo slowly recognized the woman. “Hi, Miss Flo.”

“Always so polite. You get that from your grandpa. My goodness, he looks like you.” She patted Doc on the shoulder again. “Same for you two?” She asked Sally and Doc.

“Yes, please.” Doc opened the menu for Sarah showing her the kid’s section. Sarah pointed to the blueberry pancakes. “You can tell her.”

Sarah looked up at Flo. “Can I have the blueberry pancakes?” Sarah bit her lip.

“Of course, sweetheart. Would you like some chocolate milk?”

Sarah nodded her head. “Yes, please.”

Flo turned to Paul. “What about you, darling?” Paul ordered some eggs and pancakes asking for some juice. “Where’s Ben?” Flo asked.

“He’s driving cross country. He should be here in a few days.” Doc took the menu from Sarah. Both children thanked the woman when she walked away.

Sarah leaned into Doc’s side giggling at her brother as he was making faces at her. Both children lifted their heads and looking towards the door as someone stepped in setting the bell off. Lightning lit up seeing his girlfriend and Doc sitting in their normal booth.

“Hey, Doc!” His face broke into a huge smile seeing the older man. He grabbed a chair from one of the tables to come to sit with them. “Oh, hello,” he said softly seeing the two children.

“Hi,” Paul said reaching across the table to shake Lightning’s hand. “I’m Paul.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” He smiled at the teenager. Spotting little Sarah staring at him, Lightning smiled at her softly. “Hi, cutie. I’m Monty.”

She hid her face in Doc’s arm for a moment. “I’m Sarah,” she whispered.

Lightning looked up at Doc. “Did you steal them from someone?” He teased the older man.

“No!” Sarah told him. “He’s my grandpa!”

“He is?” Lightning teased a little bit, trying to hide the shock. “I mean he is old enough.”

“Watch it, Rookie.” There was a teasing remark from the old man.

It made Sarah giggle. “I thought your name was Lightning?” She asked sitting up a little more.

There were chuckles from all the adults. She made faces at them and it made Doc smile. She really did look like her father when she did that.

“No, sweetheart, it’s a nickname,” Lightning told her. “It’s because I’m fast.”

Sarah made a face shaking her head. “Daddy is faster.” She informed him as if she was stating a fact.

“Is he?” Lightning leaned on the table watching her locking eyes with the grey-eyed little girl.

Unfazed she stared him down giggling as she did. He didn’t scare him at all. He was smirking at her and she didn’t like it.

“He is,” she said sitting back in her seat done with him. There was a rumble from her grandfather as he chuckled at the child.

“Well, she told me.” Lightning took Sally’s water glass taking a sip. Sally smiled patting Lightning’s arm.

“She really did, Stickers.”

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ, later that night_

Doc tucked the blanket around Sarah’s shoulders. “Alright, my girl, sleep well.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you,” he told her.

“Love you too.” She yawned getting herself comfy in the bed. She had her stuffed rabbit under her arm. “Can we call Daddy tomorrow?” She asked.

“Of course, honey.” Doc reached up to turn a nightlight on for her. “You remember where my room is?”

She nodded. “Yeah. Goodnight Grandpa.”

“Goodnight my sweet girl.” Doc gave her one last kiss before going to the bedroom door. Leaving it cracked a little bit Doc stepped into the hallway.

Doc poked his head in the room across the hall to check on his grandson before giving him a wave and a good night. Heading downstairs he wanted to clean the kitchen before going to bed. He stopped in the doorway finding Lightning already doing it.

“You don’t have to clean, kid.” Doc grabbed a towel to start drying the dishes.

“I know. I wanted to help.” He looked over his shoulder. “They’re great kids, Doc.”

The old small-town doctor smiled. “Thank you.”

“I didn’t know you had a son.” Lightning said.

Doc knew this talk was going to happen at some point and he much rather get it done now before Ben showed up. “I do, yes. After my accident and recovery, I needed to find something to do with my life other than driving around. So, I went back to school.”

Doc put some dishes away as he talked.

“I ended up at Yale Med School and I met a girl there.” He opened the cabinet placing a glass inside. “She wanted nothing to do with me at first. Said I was too hot-headed,” Doc chuckled at the memory. “I finally wore her down and she went on a date with me.”

“What was her name?” Lightning asked rising off some more dishes.

“Shannon,” Doc said with a small smile. He missed her so much even now. “She was a firecracker. That’s for sure. We married in the winter of ’58 and Ben was born in ’60. She died shortly after,” he said sadly.

“What happened?” Lightning asked frowning looking over at his mentor.

“Don’t know. I was never really given an answer.” Doc swallowed. Even now it was hard talking about Shannon’s death. “One morning she just wasn’t feeling well. I stayed home from work to keep an eye on her and by the afternoon we were in the ER. She was gone by that night.”

“I’m sorry, Doc.” Lightning said softly. He turned his head giving the older man some privacy.

Swallowing hard and sniffing for a second Doc took the moment to collect himself before he spoke again. “We left after the funeral. Ben was very young barely a year old. Hopped in the Hornet and we took off. Ended up here.”

“You’re a good dad, Doc.”

“Am I?” He asked looking towards the younger man. “I get replaced in the racing world and I run away. My wife dies and I leave again. Now my son packs up his whole family and life and moves across the country after his own wife dies.”

Lightning shrugs. “Sometimes that’s how people cope.” The blonde said pulling the plug out of the sink.

“I guess.”

\---

Coming downstairs the next morning Lightning wanted to be out of the house and out at the butte before seven. But, a pair of grey eyes stopped him. Little Sarah was sitting in the living room watching the TV that Lightning was sure older than both of them put together.

“Hey kiddo,” He told her grabbing his racing jacket.

“Hi Monty.” She said her stuffed rabbit was sitting in her lap.

“Is your Grandpa awake yet?” Lightning asked still not use to the thought of Doc being a grandfather let alone a father.

Sarah shook her head. “He’s still sleeping. He told me to come down here said I woke him up.”

“Ah,” Lightning didn’t really want to leave her here, even though he knew she wasn’t alone. He just felt bad. “Let’s go get breakfast.” It was a nice morning they could walk to Flo’s.

“Okay!” She said hopping off the couch. “Can I bring my bunny?”

“Sure.”

\---

Lightning sat there watching her draw on the back of the paper placemat with his elbow resting on the table his chin in his hand. She was quite good, better than he could do that’s for sure. “Is that for Grandpa?” He asked.

“No,” Sarah said not even looking up at him.

“For Paul?”

“No.”

“Your dad?”

“Nope.” She looked up at him now almost annoyed that he wouldn’t stop talking.

“Then who?” Lightning lifted his head off his hand reaching down to play with the spoon sitting in his coffee cup.

“For you, silly,” Sarah stated grabbing a yellow crayon. She colored in what Lightning was guess was his hair. “Do you like it?”

“I do.”

“Good.” She grabbed a different crayon to start working on his clothes. “Why do you live with Grandpa?”

Lightning shrugged a little bit. “Um, he’s just helping me out. I’m not from out here. The headquarters aren’t done yet and once they are that’s where I’ll stay.”

“What about Sally? You love her, right? Why don’t you move in with her?”

Lightning was taken aback for a second before he nodded at her. “I do, yes. Very much.” There was a shrug from the blonde. “I don’t know.”

Sarah looked up at the man. “What do you mean you don’t know?” Sarah frowned at him and to Lightning, she looked like her grandfather.

Lightning gave her a look. “You’re very smart, aren’t you?”

“That’s what Mommy said all the time.” Sarah started to color a little slower. “I miss my Mommy.”

Lightning reached over to play with a crayon on the table. “I bet you do. My Dad died when I was little. I don’t remember him. What do you remember about your Mommy?”

“Her laugh. Mommy had a pretty laugh.” Sarah went back to coloring. “She liked to tease Daddy a lot. Mommy and Daddy would dance in the living room together.”

“Sounds like you have a lot of memories of your Mommy. Just never forget them. She’s always with you, honey.”

Sarah finally looked up at Lightning giving him a small nod. “Your Daddy is with you too, Monty.”

\---

 Lightning rested his head against Sarah’s as they sat together outside around the firepit. Sarah had fallen asleep almost an hour ago and Lightning hadn’t wanted to move at all. Doc had gone to bed a while ago; the kids were wearing the old man out. Lightning had watched Mater tell the story of the Ghostlight to Paul, who for his credit wasn’t buying it.

Sally came over pressing a kiss to her boyfriend’s messy hair. “You want me to take her, Stickers?”

“I’m okay. She’s comfy.”

Sally laughed. “Honey, if you let her, you’ll both end up sleeping out here.”

He smiled looking up at his girlfriend. “She’s cute. I can’t say no to her.”

“Little girls have that effect on men, trust me. She melts Doc.” Lightning had to agree with that. Sally gently reached down to remove the little girl from Lightning’s chest. “Sleeps like a rock too.” Sally rubbed Sarah’s back.

They took the little girl upstairs to her room and gently tucked her in. They could hear Mater laughing outside.

Getting downstairs Sally wrapped her arms around Lightning’s neck. “You okay?” She had a feeling that Lightning would be holding this all up. Much like Doc would.

“I’m alright,” He told her resting his hands on her hips. Lightning leaned in giving her a kiss. “It’s just a lot.”

Her fingers played with small locks of his blond hair. “Are you sure? I know how much Doc means to you.”

There was a shrug. “I just wish he would have said something. This is a lot for him to go through and I just want to help him.”

Sally smiled at him. How caring and sweet this man could be. “You know Doc. He likes to keep things pretty close.” She rubbed her hands down Lightning’s shoulders to his chest. “You are helping. More than you know.”

There was a soft sigh from the man. Leaning into her Lightning rested his forehead against hers. “Thank you, babe. You’re the best.”

“I know.”

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ_

Sarah ran down the stairs at full speed seeing her Daddy’s big truck pull into the driveway. “Daddy!” She was jumping up and down as her father slowly pulled himself out of the truck. “Daddy!” She rushed to him and jumping into her father’s arms.

“Hi, baby girl.” Ben kissed the side of her head. “How’s my girl?”

“Good!” Her arms went around his neck. “I missed you.”

“Missed you too.” Ben rubbed her back gently. “We have to grab Indy really fast.”

Sarah held onto her Dad grabbing the cloth bag for him from the front of the seat of the truck. “Did he do okay?” She asked peaking in the bag. “Hi, Indy!” The little white ball phyton lifted his head towards her. “Hi, pretty boy!”

“He was good. Hung out with me or was sleeping in the sun.” Ben carried his daughter into the house.

Paul was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast when his father walked in. His dad looked exhausted and Paul really hoped that his father didn’t push himself too hard getting himself here.

Sarah held out the bag with Indy in it to her brother.

“He did great in the car,” Ben told his son sitting down in the spot that his daughter normally sat in. “Where’s Grandpa?”

“Doc is in his office,” Lightning said from the stove. “He said he would be back in a second.”

“Daddy! That’s Monty!” His daughter told him all excited pointing to Lightning’s back.

Lightning came over to shake the man’s hand. “Montgomery McQueen.”

“Ben Hudson,” Ben shook his head giving him a nod.

Lightning rose his eyebrows. “Ben Hudson? As in The Hornet Hudson, the drag racer?”

“That’s me,” Ben said looking down at his daughter giggling at the younger man.

“I told you my Daddy was faster!” Sarah laughed them poking Lightning.

“You’re the drag racing champ!” Lightning couldn’t believe his luck.

“I can hear you yelling half away across the house,” Doc teased him into the kitchen. “Ben, welcome home.”

“Thanks, Pop.”

\---

“We’ll get Indy set up and we’ll unpack the truck,” Ben told his son.

“I can help,” Lightning offered coming outside rolling his sleeves up.

“Thanks!” Paul smiled handing the blond things down from the truck. “Just be super careful with his lights. They’re heavy.”

Ben opened the trailer up lower the gate down. Good, his baby had done well on the cross-country drive. Pulling the cover off the car he ran his hand along the side as he went for the driver’s side door. Pulling the key out of his pocket Ben fired the Chevelle SS right up.

He slowly backed her out of the trailer before he got out again to check her front. “Paul, I’m gonna go for a quick ride.” His son nodded at his father still handing things to Lightning. The blond was watching him.

Revving the engine up Ben shifted the car into gear speeding off down the street. This was the best way to let Sheriff Ryers know he was back in town. Shifting gears again Ben turned down a street that would take him back out to the county road. Smirking to himself when he saw the old black and white police car Ben accelerated again flying by the old squad car.

Ben slowed down seeing the squad pull onto the street with his lights flashing. Laughing to himself he pulled over lower his window down. While he waited, he gathers all the information just in case, his father did say there were a few new officers out now.

“Do you have any idea how fast---,” the officer looked down at him. “Damn it, son.”

Ben smiled at the older man. “Hi, Uncle Michael.”

“Son, you almost gave me a heart attack!” Sheriff gently smacked Ben’s arm. “I’m sorry about Sharon.”

Looking down at his lap the man nodded. Ben threw everything back in the glove compartment. “Thank you, sir.”

“Alright, I’ll let you off without a ticket.”

“But I had ‘my father is a judge’ speech all ready.”

“Get out of here, smartass.” Sheriff gently smacked his arm again. “Next time I’ll tell your father!” He started walking towards his car shaking his head at the Hudson men.

“He’s just as bad as I am!” Ben yelled towards him leaning out the window a little bit.

“Get now!”

\---

 _Where are you now?_  
_Do you ever think of me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know anything about drag racing don't feel bad that'll be covered more in the next few chapters. Thank you for reading and love.


	3. Rose of Sharon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reason why her name is Sarah and her middle name is Rose. Everyone handles grief differently. Sarah misses her mother and her father has no idea what to do.

_“So long as I have breath in my lungs_

_Long as there's a song to be sung_

_I will be yours and you will be mine”_

_\---_

_Radiator Springs, AZ, January 2006_

Sitting on the stairs Sarah watched her father pack up some of his clothes, Grandpa and Monty had already left this week and now her Daddy was going. At least Daddy was only going to Phoenix and wasn’t too far from her. She didn’t like that Monty and Grandpa were gone all the way down to Florida.

Again, Sarah wished her mother was still alive. She knew how to handle racing season. Looking up at his daughter Ben gave her a smile. He was only going to be gone a few days doing some testing for his sponsors. They wanted to make sure he still had it and his head was in the game.

Getting away from the house to go racing would help but the doctor was worried about his daughter. He hadn’t raced the last two seasons because of Sharon’s illness. He didn’t want to be gone long periods of time with her sick again.

“Can’t I go with?” She asked rested her elbows on her knees.

“Not this time, baby. You and Paul can come to Pomona for the Winter Nationals.” Closing his bag, Ben tossed it on his shoulder. “Be good for Sally, please. Grandpa will be home tomorrow.”

“But Monty isn’t coming home tomorrow,” she pouted.

Ben shrugged and called his son downstairs.

“Be good. Both of you. I’ll call you guys tonight.” Ben opened his arm to his daughter. “Can I have a hug?” He asked her. Frowning Sarah pushed herself up from the stairs and went past her brother to her room. “Keep an eye on her for me?” He asked Paul.

\---

_Wild Horse Pass Motorsports Park, Chandler, AZ_

The drive from Radiator Springs to Chandler really wasn’t as bad as Ben thought it was going to be. But he knew he wouldn’t do it in the Chevelle with a six-year-old and a teenager. His poor car would be trashed by the end of the three-hour drive. As it was just himself, he was going to drive his beautiful piece of art down the interstate.

It was great for him to be able to see some old friends for the week. He really needed to get back in the driver’s seat and get back up to date on his license if he was going to race in Pomona. Getting himself settled in his trailer he hugged his crew chief.

“Johnny,” Ben smiled pulling back from the hug. “Missed you, man.”

“Missed you too, Doc.” John was a younger man a little shorter than Ben with chubby cheeks. He was already getting sunburned and they had set up camp today. His dark brown eyes were hidden behind sunglasses and his balding head was covered in a baseball cap with the logo of some team Ben didn’t know on his head.

Ben shook his head tired of telling John that he couldn’t be Doc if his Dad was. “How’s the family?” They walked side by side getting caught up as they headed towards another tent.

“Please tell me you did the paperwork already for your license,” John said going to the cooler to grab waters for them.

“NHRA and my medical license.” Ben dropped down in one of the folding chairs putting his feet up on the table.

“I thought you had a medical license.” John looked confused, which to Ben was normal.

Ben took the bottle with a head nod and opened it. “I do in Georgia, not Arizona.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you needed another one.” John sat down next to him. “What do you think Steven wanted?”

There was shrug from the older man. “Maybe to see if my head is still in it. The rookie did well last two years.”

“And with you back we can go one and two this year.” John sounded excited about the idea.

“Good luck with that. We have to beat Force first.” Ben shook his head. He loved and hated that man. John Force was one of the few who could beat Ben on the line. Plus, the man never shut the hell up.

“You can beat Force,” Ben turned his head to see who came in. Seeing Steven Ward, his sponsor, and team owner, the doctor sat up taking his feet off the table. “Please, get comfy you had a bit of drive.”

“Only three hours, Steven, it was nothing.”

Steven Ward the founder and CEO of Ward Healthcare was a doctor just like Ben before he started his medical device company becoming one of the United State’s largest suppliers. Ward had fallen in love with racing, like Ben, at an early age. The two had met at Gainesville Raceway years ago when Ben was sponsoring himself.

“I’m so sorry about Sharon.” The man shook Ben’s hand. “I can not imagine what you and the kids are going through. If you need anything, please, let me know.”

“Thank you, Steven. That means a lot. Really.”

Steven smiled at his friend. “I’ve missed you.” There was a chuckle. “Always nice to have someone around who’s my age.”

“You’re older than me!” Ben laughed a little bit.

“Not much. You stuck me with these kids.” Steven went to the front of the tent and grabbed a book. “So, I wanted to run something by you before we had it painted on the car.” He opened the book finding a photo of a mock-up of Ben’s funny car. “Something for Sharon. I know she loved coming to the races.”

On the side windows of the car, there was a small pink ribbon with his wife’s name on it.

“You don’t have to, I just thought it would be nice for you.” Steven turned the page to give him another view. “Also, with your permission NHRA wanted to do a race in her honor. Help raise money to help fund and research breast cancer cures.”

All of this was a little overwhelming for Ben. Sniffing a little bit, he nodded. “Thank you, Steven. That means a lot.” There was a chuckle as he reached under his sunglasses to dry his eyes. “Thought you were going to tell me I was done.” While he never said it out loud, he thought it. He was gone for two years. Why would Steven want to keep him around?

“And get rid of my best driver? Hell no.” Steven patted him on the shoulder. “Let’s get you in a new suit.”

\---

_Thomasville, GA, January 1999_

Stepping in the house Ben dropped his keys in the bowl just inside the living room door. “Go wash up, Paul. I’ll go check on Mommy.” Ben reached down to pick up his son’s bookbag off the floor.

Pushing some hair from his face he pulled his jacket off dropping it on the back of a chair in the living room. He could hear Paul take the stairs two by two. Heading towards the master bedroom Ben wondered how Sharon was feeling.

Gently knocking on the door, Ben slipped in seeing her laying in the center of the bed. Slowly slipping in the bed Ben kicked his shoes off getting right next to his wife. She lifted her head her hair finally growing back in and it was long enough she could grab a handful of it now.

“Hi baby,” she whispered snuggling up to his chest.

“Hi sweetheart,” Ben pressed a kiss to her forehead. “How you are feeling?”

Her hand ran up and down his chest with a smile. “Good. The appointment went well. I have two things to tell you.” Her husband raised an eyebrow at her. “You’ll never guess what it is.”

“Try me,” He told her with a grin.

“Well, he says my scans look great. So, no more cancer.” She laughed as she was pulled in for a kiss. “And I’m pregnant.”

Ben’s jaw dropped and he tried to find something to say. Sharon laughed at him again pulling him into another kiss.

“We’re going to have a baby!”

\---

  _Radiator Springs, AZ_

“Come on, Sarah! We’re going to be late!” Dad was letting him drive them back and forth to school and at this rate, they were going to be late. “Sarah!”

She came stomping down the stairs dragging her bookbag down. “I’m not going.” She told her brother.

“Um, yes you are,” Paul told her.

“I don’t want to go!” She yelled at her brother. She threw her bookbag at her brother before storming back up the stairs to her room.

Paul followed her up the stairs sighing. Grandpa wasn’t home and Dad left yesterday for Phoenix and he really didn’t want to call either of them. He could handle Sarah, maybe.

“Come on, Sarah! We’re going to be late!” He couldn’t leave his sister here alone. His father would kill him. “Sarah!”

“Go away, Paul!” She yelled at him slamming the door to her room.

Giving up Paul dropped down to the ground outside her room leaning his back against the wall. “What’s going on?” He asked her through the wall. He could understand why she was upset. Dad and Grandpa were both gone and so was Lightning. “Talk to your big brother.” He heard some sniffing on the other side of the door.

“The other kids at school are mean to me.” She told him through the door.

His chest ached at the thought. He was a new kid at school too and could understand. Most of them really wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe baseball season would change that. While he knew it was hard for him, he had no idea what his little sister was going through.

“What do they do?” He asked wanting to go inside with Sarah. But he gave her some space for the moment.

“Some of them make fun of me. Cause of Mom.” To Paul, she sounded like she was crying on the other side of the door.

“I’m sorry, Sarabear.” Paul had a feeling they weren’t going to school today. He just wondered what Grandpa would say when he came home and found them both still here.

“This isn’t fair, Paul.” Yup, she was crying on the other side of the door.

Paul lifted himself off the floor and went into her room. Dropping himself onto her bed he wrapped his arms around his sister. Sarah hid her face in his chest and cried. She just wanted her mom back. That’s all she wanted.

\---

_Thomasville, GA, June 1999_

He was sleeping on his back snoring into his pillow when he felt the kick. Jerking awake Ben lifted himself off the mattress looking over at his wife. He frowned at her a little bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry, honey.” She ran her hand down his back. “Go back to sleep. Paul wanted to come to lay with me.”

Her husband nodded and dropped back down on the bed. He didn’t get home till very late last night and she felt bad for waking him. Sharon ran her hand along Ben’s back gently trying to lure him back to sleep. Their son wiggled against her on the other side of the bed his head resting on his mother’s side.

“Are you excited to be a big brother?” She asked him smiling.

“Yeah!” He said looking up at his mama. “Are we sure it’s going to be a girl?”

Sharon chuckled. “I’m sure, honey.” She pushed some hair from his face. “Daddy doubled checked.”

There was a pout from the little boy for a moment. Mommy told him he should be happy either way what the baby was that she was a gift, whatever she meant by that. “Can I name her?”

“Daddy and I already picked out a name, honey.”

“You did?” He leaned into his mother’s side.

“Her name is going to be Sarah Rose.” She smiled at her son. “Sarah means Princess. Remember those movies about the knights we watched?”

“Yeah, the knight has to protect the princess.”

“That’s right, honey.” Sharon kissed her son’s head. “She’s your baby sister you’ll have to protect her from everyone.”

“The knight has to protect the princess,” he told her nodding his head. That would be his job. To protect his baby sister.

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ_

Doc stepped in setting his bag down at the door. Looking around the house he was trying to figure out why the truck was still here, and they weren’t at school. Worried that someone was sick Doc went straight for his grandson’s room.

Knocking on the door Doc stuck his head in the room. Only seeing Indy curled up in his tank Doc closed the door. Going across the hall he went to Sarah’s room knocking on that door. Her bed was made, and her stuffed bunny was sitting on her bed. But no Sarah or Paul.

Going back downstairs he went to his bag to look for his cell phone to call his grandson. Finally finding his phone he heard a giggle coming from his office that his son was using as a bedroom. Opening the door, he poked his head in he saw his two grandchildren cuddled up together on their father’s bed watching something on Paul’s computer.

Paul looked up when the door opened. “Hi Grandpa,” he gave him a smile. Setting the laptop on Sarah’s lap Paul pulled himself out of his parent’s bed. For a moment he didn’t look at his grandfather before looking up at the older man.

“Hi,” he said softly almost guilty.

“Hi,” Doc raised an eyebrow at the pair. “What’s going on,” the old man asked looking over at his grandson’s shoulder at Sarah.

“She wasn’t having a good day.” Paul shrugged looking at the floor. “She was upset about Mom and wouldn’t go to school.”

Doc nodded and said nothing. “Tomorrow I will take you both to school.” Paul nodded before going back to his sister. “I’ll get dinner started,” he told the kids.

He must call his son. He wondered how Sarah was really handing all of this. If she didn’t want to go to school than what else was going on in her little head? Doc went out to the kitchen pulling some things out to make some dinner.

He was lucky when it came to that Ben was too young to remember his mother. A small ache rested in his chest thinking of his beautiful girl. Shannon was such a bright light in such a dark spot in his life. It wasn’t till Ben was around Sarah’s age that he really started to talk to his son about his mother. Doc still believed that he waited too long to tell his son about her, it was just too painful to even then for him to talk about Shannon.

Shaking his head, he focused on what was in front of him. The last thing he needed to do was cut his finger as he cooked.

\---

_Wild Horse Pass Motorsports Park, Chandler, AZ_

Sitting in a chair outside of the trailer Ben watched the rookie get himself excited for testing. Shaking his head at the young man Ben opened another bottle of water. It was a little warmer here than back in Radiator Springs and he was sweating even more with his fire suit on.

“Hey there, stranger.”

Ben looked up smiling at the woman in front of him. “While look what the cat dragged in,” he stood up to give her a hug.

“Isn’t that my line,” she asked dropping herself in the empty seat next to him. “You look good.”

“You’re such a liar, Eleanor.”

Eleanor Ward laughed a little at him. “I don’t want to sit down and say you look like shit.”

There was a huff from the dark-haired man. “But I do.”

She nodded. “How are the kids?” She asked sitting back in the seat. She watched her brother and the rookie who took over for Ben for the last two years chat. She was thankful that her brother didn’t drop Ben when his wife got sick again, she would have started her own team if he did.

Ben lifted one shoulder. “Paul is hanging in there. I think he’s trying to stay strong for his sister and me.” Ben looked down at his hands picking at a fingernail. “Sarah is taking it the hardest. She’s not sleeping well. She’s starting to talk back. Thankfully not to my father.”

Eleanor reached out to gently pat his arm.

“I know she’ll get better. Just these last few months have been hard. She’s moved from the home that she knew all her life to somewhere where she has no friends. I’m starting to think it was a bad idea.”

\---

_Thomasville, GA, October 1999_

Doc gently rocked the little baby in his arms smiling down at the little face of the newborn girl. “Hello, sweetheart,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m your Grandpa.” The newborn wiggled in his arms for a moment.

“Isn’t she perfect?” Ben asked coming up next to his father. “Hello, my girl.”

“How’s Sharon?”

“Exhausted.” Ben told him, “But she’s good. Thankfully it was an easy labor.”

Doc nodded. “You came a little early, lovely.” He talked softly to the baby. “Were you that excited?”

“Sarah Rose,” Ben told him. “My little rose of Sharon.”

Doc gently ran his fingers along Sarah’s cheek. The little girl yawned curling into her grandfather’s arms making Doc smile down at the baby. How he missed Ben being this small.  

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ_

Rubbing Sarah’s back gently Doc rested his head against hers. He had finally got her to sleep. The poor little thing spent the last hour crying into her grandfather’s neck. A nightmare about her mother woke the poor child up sending her on a search for the woman.

Doc had sent Paul to bed once Sarah had gone into the hallway crying for her mother. The poor teenager had enough to worry about. Grandpa would take care of the baby girl for a little bit. Rocking her slowly Doc sighed softly.

Sarah whined lifting her head up fresh tears ran down her chubby cheeks. “I want Daddy,” she whispered.

“Daddy will be home tomorrow, baby.” Doc gently brushed a tear away from her cheek. “I love you,” he told her softly. “It’ll be okay, sweetheart.”

“No, it won’t.”

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ, next day_

He had been home for two days and Sarah had not improved at all. She had not gone to school since last week and was fighting with them each time they brought it up. Both he and his father knew that they would have to send her at some point, but they didn’t want to push her.

Ben watched his daughter ride her bike from the porch frowning. Sarah hadn’t seemed excited to even see him even though his father had told him the night before she was crying for him. Rubbing his forehead Ben went back into the house to get himself a cup of coffee.

Sarah rode around the block watching her father go back into the house. Now she can do it. Now she could leave, and he wouldn’t even notice. Pedaling harder she took off for the highway. She could follow the highway east. She knew how to read a map. It wasn’t that hard.

She could make it to Georgia if she tried hard enough. She wanted her mother. She could find her mother in Georgia.

\---

_“Ever our_ _lives_ _entwined_

_My rose of Sharon_

_My rose of Sharon”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer tried to give me a heart attack by eating the file. So, I'm posting it before it tries again. Once again thank you all for the support and love! So glad you all enjoy it!


	4. Awe of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't find Sarah and Ben finally breaks down.

“ _I’m left wanting more of you_

_I wish I had some grand sense of occasion.”_

\---

_West of Radiator Springs, AZ_

Yawning as they pulled into town Lightning rubbed his face looking over at his girlfriend. He gave her a smile as they drove down the road towards home. Sally looked over giving him a smirk and a wink, which made Lightning chuckle.

“I missed you, Stickers.”

Resting his head against the headrest Lightning smiled over at her. “I missed you too, wonderful.” Giving her a tired smile Lightning leaned in the seat. “Wake me when we get there?”

“Of course, baby.” Her fingers played with his hair as he closed his eyes. Sally knew that it would put the younger man right to bed. It was her trick she used when Monty was stressed out about something.

He really needed a hair cut before the racing season started or he would look like a mess when he took his helmet off. Even though she really did love his messy racing hair. Sally looked over at her sleeping boyfriend for a moment before putting her eyes back on the road smiling to herself.

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ_

Ben sighed looking around the block again for his daughter not seeing her. A small wave of panic settled in his chest not seeing his little girl. Setting the coffee cup down on the railing of the porch Ben stepped down looking towards Flo’s to see if she was heading towards her grandfather’s normal hangout spot. N

Nothing.

The panic settled deeper in his chest speeding up his heart rate as he walked down the block to look around the corner. No purple bike there either. Where on Earth did Sarah go?

He knew he really shouldn’t worry it was a small town and she couldn’t have gotten far. But they were surrounded by desert. Ben and his father had told her all about not going into the desert alone. There were animals out there that could hurt her.

Jogging towards the end of his father’s street Ben looked around again for his daughter not finding her anywhere. He looked towards the Cozy Cone seeing Sally’s Porsche in its normal spot. Lightning was back from Florida.

Maybe Sarah had gone there to see him?

For a moment the panic had left him. Just for that small moment.

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ, Early Evening_

Yawning Lightning came out of his girlfriend’s small house near the main office of the Cozy Cone. Rolling his shoulder heading towards the office. Not finding Sally in her office Lightning shrugged to himself rubbing his face.

Crossing the street in a light jog he headed towards Doc’s wondering what they were having for dinner. He really hoped it was Doc’s pulled chicken tacos.

He stopped with one foot on the curb seeing two of the county squad cars parked in front of the house. One of Sheriff’s new deputies was talking to Paul at one of the cars. Concerned Lightning jogged to the house worried that something had happened to Doc.

“Stickers!” Sally met him once he reached the steps to Doc’s badly painted blue porch.

“What’s going on?” He asked taking the steps two at a time. “What happened,” his fingers wrapped around her forearms. “Doc okay?”

“Doc’s fine.” She shook her head. “You haven’t seen Sarah, have you?”

Lightning shook his head no. “No, I just woke up. Sally, what happened?”

“Ben can’t find Sarah. No one has seen her since this afternoon,” Sally frowned looked scared for the little girl. “Sheriff and Red are forming a search party.”

“Let me grab my keys and I’ll go with.”

Giving her arms a gentle squeeze, he slipped through the front door going for the stairs to his room. Stopping in the hallway between the kitchen and Doc’s office Lightning heard sobbing coming from Doc’s office that was doubling as Ben’s room.

“I don’t understand,” it was Ben. “Why would she run away?”

“We’ll find her, Ben. She’s going to be okay.” Doc pulled his son into his arms gently rubbing his back. “I promise.”

“I just don’t understand,” Ben’s voice was muffled by his father’s shoulder.

His heart broke for the older man. He couldn’t understand what he was going through with losing his wife and now his little girl was missing. Sadness filled his chest at the thought of little Sarah out there somewhere alone and scared. Taking the stairs two by two Lightning went for his room grabbing his truck keys.

They would find the little girl and he didn’t care if he stayed up all night doing it.

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ, Flo’s Café_

Almost the whole town gathered at Flo’s to listen to Sheriff’s plan to find little Sarah, Lightning shifted from foot to foot just wanting to go look for her by now. It would be dark soon and the last thing he wanted was Sarah outside alone.

“Please make sure your phones are charged and ready to go. Call if you see anything. If you find her call Doc or me right away. We don’t know if she’s hurt or not, but she might need some medical attention.” Sheriff put his hands on his hips looking his age. “When the sun sets come back to town. The State Police offered a tracking dog if we can’t find her by tonight. Their closest one is four hours away.”

Lightning looked over at Mater and gently bumped shoulders with the older man. Mater looked as if he had been crying before he came to Flo’s. Lightning gave him a little smile and nod. They were going to find Sarah, he was going to make sure of it.

“Alright everyone, please grab a map and check your sections. Remember come home at sundown.”

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ, Doc’s House_

He had sent Paul out to help look for his sister, the teenager didn’t need to see his father this way. The panic attack had hit Ben hard sending the man further into fright. When Ben had raced into Flo’s this afternoon asking if he had seen Sarah, Doc really thought the girl was playing a game at first.

Doc waited outside the hall bathroom as his son threw up what little food he ate today. At this point, Doc was trying to get his son to calm down enough to ask him more questions.

“Ben,” he called out to him once he heard the toilet flush. “You alright?” It was a stupid thing to ask, but he had to ask something.

“Did they find her yet?”

Doc rubbed his forehead. “Not yet, but they will. You know how Michael can be.”

The bathroom door opened an exhausted Ben leaned against the door frame. “I just want my baby.” He reached up rubbing his face.

“I know,” Doc gently reached out to take Ben by the elbow. “Come sit down.”

Ben shook his head pulling his arm away from his father. “I need to go find her.”

“Benjamin,” He took his son by the elbow again. “You need to sit down. The whole town is out looking for her. I will not let you go out there like this,” He said firmly. “You will hurt yourself like this.”

“Dad,” his son begged him softly. “I have to find her.” The tears started again. “I promised Sharon.”

It killed Doc to see his son hurting like this. That his son was this broken and hurting. The panic and fear settled over Ben’s face and the only thing his father could do was pull him into his arms. Ben shagged into his father’s arms hiding his face in his shoulder as the sob broke.

“Oh Benny,” Doc said sadly. “It’s going to be alright, son.” Doc gently cupped the back of Ben’s head as he cried. “I promise. Let’s go sit down, come on.” His voice was gentle.

There was a soft nod against his neck as Ben pulled away. Eyes red and tear-filled Ben barely made it to the couch before his father sat next to him. Doc pulled Ben back into his side trying to calm his son down enough for him to get some sleep.

“Ben?” There was something he had to bring up to his son. Doc wasn’t sure how it would go over. “I want you to think about this before you say no.”

There was a sniffle. “Okay?”

“Have you thought of grief counseling?” Doc rubbed his son’s back gently. “It might help. You never know, it might be good for you.”

“I don’t know, Dad.” He muttered softly. Tears still ran down his face. All he wanted was his daughter. Sharon would be disappointed in him. He let Sarah run away. His daughter felt that she wasn’t loved enough and left. Fresh hot tears ran down his cheeks.

“Just think about it, son.”

\---

_East of Radiator Springs, AZ, two hours past sundown_

He was called back three times by Sheriff, but he wasn’t coming back till he had Sarah in the truck. Pulling off to the side of the road Lightning pulled out a flashlight to look around. He was only about four miles away from town.

“Sarah!” Lightning yelled looking around. “Sarah!”

They had said she was on her bike riding around. Maybe if he found her bike than he would find her.

“Sarah!”

Lightning looked around trailing the flashlight around the side of the road. Shaking his head, he went to hop back in his truck. Going down a few more feet down the road to check again.

“Sarah!”

His flashlight hit a purple and teal bike. Heart racing, he looked around again calling for the little girl.

“Come on, baby girl. Where are you?” He stepped off the side of the road down into a steep ditch. “Sarah!”

There was a soft whimper. “Monty!” Lightning turned towards the sound of his voice.

The light hit Sarah. The poor little thing was covered in dirt her hair a mess. Her lower lip was covered in blood, most likely from her fall down the ditch. She was holding her arm to chest tear tracks caked the dirt to her cheeks.

“Oh, baby girl,” Lightning shoved the flashlight in his back pocket. “Come here. Are you hurt?”

She nodded reaching up with her good arm. “I think I broke my arm.”

Lightning picked her up holding her to his chest. “I got you, baby girl.” He gently hugged her to his chest to get themselves up the ditch.

“I want Daddy,” she cried into Lightning’s chest. “He’s going to be so mad!”

Lightning shook his head getting her to the truck. “No, he’s not, honey. He’s going to be happy you’re home and safe.” Opening the door Lightning gently sits Sarah down. “It’s going to be okay, baby.”

 Giving her a little smile Lightning pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “I’m going to grab your bike and we’ll go home. Okay?”

Sarah nodded holding her arm to her chest again.

Lightning loaded her bike in the back of the truck. He noticed that her bike had a busted tired and the chain popped off. No wonder she fell.

Climbing back into the driver’s side Lightning pulled out his phone. “Sheriff? Yeah, I know.” He looked over at Sarah. “I found her.”

Lightning pulled the phone away from his ear as the older man shouted happily.

“Yeah, we’re going to need Doc. She thinks she broke her arm.” Lightning looked over at Sarah helping her put her seatbelt on. “We’re on the way now.”

Hanging up Lightning started the truck turning the truck around to head towards town.

“Alright, little lady, what’s going on,” he asked. There was no answer from Sarah. “Hey, come on. It’s me. Talk to me.”

Sarah kicked her feet a little bit looking at the floorboards. “I want Mommy. I was going to see Mommy.”

Lightning nodded. “You were going to ride all the way to Georgia,” he asked.

She nods still looking down at the floor. “If I saw Mommy than maybe Daddy wouldn’t be so upset.”

“But, wouldn’t Daddy be upset that you left him?” Lightning asked looking at her for a second. “Your mommy is gone, baby girl. Your Daddy needs you, baby. I know this is hard, but you can’t run away from home.”

Sarah kicked at the truck glovebox. “This isn’t my home! I want Mommy!”

\---

_Radiator Springs, AZ_

Lightning pulled into the driveway of Doc’s house throwing the truck in park. He looked over at the little girl before he climbed out. She hadn’t said anything since her little outburst.

Getting out of the truck Lightning went over to her side to take Sarah out of the truck. She curled into his chest again hiding her face in his neck.

Doc and Paul were waiting at the door for them. Lightning carried the child following Doc to the clinic right next to the house. Sitting Sarah down on the table Doc sent Paul to get the Sheriff. He would have to call the State Police and they would have to call off the search.

Doc said nothing to either of them as he got the x-ray machine up and running. He would have to check her arm, Sheriff had told him what Lightning had said when he called. Giving the orders to the young blond about how to set Sarah up for an x-ray they both stepped around a metal door.

“Go get Sally,” Doc told Lightning.

“I want Monty to stay!” Sarah shouted defiantly her face set in a pout.

“I don’t care what you want,” Doc said with an angry look on his face. “You’re in enough trouble, young lady.”

Sarah pouted looking down at the table she was on.

“Go on now,” he shooed Lightning away. “She and I are going to have a talk.

Lightning felt bad for little Sarah for a moment. He had been on the receiving end of one of Doc’s talks.

\---

Stepping outside of the house Lightning sighed happily. At least she was home. It was just a small thing he could do for the Hudson family. Looking at his watch he wondered for a second if Sally had gone to bed, it had been a rather long day.

“Monty!”

Turning he looked towards Ben who just looked like a wreck. Lightning frowned. “Have you been drinking,” he asked.

“What’s it to you?”

Oh, definitely drinking. “Um, Sarah is with your dad. I think she broke her arm when she fell off her bike.”

The older man dropped himself down on the step leading into the house a bottle of whiskey hanging in hand by three fingers. “You found her.” His voice was filled with some sort of amazement. “She hates me,” he muttered. “She hates me for dragging her all the way out here. I don’t blame her. I would too.”

Lightning went to open his mouth but couldn’t answer before the man rambled away.

“I ripped her away from the only home that she knows. Dragged her here. What an asshole I am.” Ben took a pull from the whiskey bottle.

“You’re not an asshole,” he tried. “You’re…”

“Shut up,” Ben growled.

Lightning took a step back from the drunk man.

“Why the hell are you here?” the drunk man asked. “He’s not your father. Are you using him?”

“I’m not using him…” Lightning muttered. “He’s my friend.” Ben huffed taking another drink. “I think you had enough, Ben.”

“Shut up!” He growled at him. “Just shut up. Stop using him. He’s not your damn father. What the fuck do you know?” He took the last pull out of the bottle. “You don’t have a wife or kids. So what the fuck would you know?”

Lightning backed away again.

“You’ll get bored with these people and run away again. You have a type.” Ben set the bottle down on the steps. “Damn hot rods. Use them and throw them away. Fucking punk.”

Frowning Lightning knew he shouldn’t listen to him. Ben was drunk and upset. He didn’t mean anything that he was saying.

“I’m going to go tell Sally we found Sarah.” He backed away some more.

Getting far enough from the man Lightning let out a little gasp. Reaching up he brushed some tears from his face. The words of a drunk man shouldn’t hurt as much as they did. He wasn’t using Doc, was he? He cared for the man greatly. Sally, Doc, and Mater were some of the best things in his life.

No, he wouldn’t let Ben get to him like that.

\---

He avoided the family for the rest of the night. Sarah was sleeping finally in her bed thanks to some pain killers his father has given her. Her older brother curled around his sister unwilling to let her out of his sight again.

He saw the look he got from his father when he stumbled in the house a few hours later. He found another bottle of whiskey to drink after he got done yelling at Lightning. Stumbling into the living room he dropped himself onto the couch. He was passed out before his head hit the pillow.

“Ben,” a voice called to him.

“Go away,” he muttered rolling onto his side.

“Benjamin, that’s rude.” The voice chuckled. “Is that how you talk to your wife?”

Ben lifted his head to look at his wife. Sharon smiled brightly at him. She looked more alive than he had seen her in years. She pushed some of her hair from her face. Her eyes reminded him of their daughter’s.

“You’re dead.”

“I know that, silly. You know that too. But that doesn’t stop me from coming to yell at you.” She came over to sit next to him on the couch. “You shouldn’t have talked to Monty like that.”

Ben said nothing knowing she was right.

“I know you were upset about Sarah, but you don’t have to take it out on him.” Her fingers played with his hair.  “I know it’s hard but you’re doing it.”

“Am I?” He asked closing his eyes at her hair petting. “I miss you,” he sighed, “So much.”

“I know, baby, but you can’t live in the past. Our babies need you. They need you to be strong.” Her fingers ran through his hair. “You’re doing it.”

“I can’t do this anymore, Sharon.” He cried curling towards her.

“You’ve been doing it for years, Ben. I was nowhere near the mother they needed. You’ve pretty much raised them all by yourself. You’re so much stronger than you know. You can do this.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “I have to go, baby.”

“No!” He cried sitting up a little. “Please, don’t leave me again. Please, I need you.”

“I have to.” She smiled sadly at him, “Your mother is wonderful, by the way.”

“Sharon,” he called for her sitting up on the couch. She was gone. His wife was gone again. Nothing but a dream. Feeling the hot tears run down his cheeks Ben pushed himself up from the couch barely making it to the bathroom to throw up again.

This time it was of his own doing instead of the panic of losing his daughter.

\---

 _"When it's said and done_  
 _I'm yours forever_  
Like _I said, I'm done_  
 _I'm yours forever"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one honestly feels a bit rushed, but that's me. So I'll leave it up to you to tell me what you think. As always thank you for the love and the support.

**Author's Note:**

> I've have not seen Cars 2 and from what I heard that's sorta a good thing. So this is going to take place between Cars 1 and Cars 3 with some things fixed over time. If anyone picked up on the Mumford and Sons' songs than bonus points.


End file.
